


Confrontación

by Kikinu



Series: Aullidos extraños [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Role Reversal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La casa Stilinski solía ser una imponente casona de tres pisos, con paredes blancas impecables y un bonito techo rojo. Siempre había flores a su alrededor y de adentro salía olor a comida casera, además de que siempre había niños jugando en la puerta, bajo la atenta vigilancia de la abuela Stilinski, madre de Claudia.</p><p>Hoy es solo un esqueleto destartalado de maderas quemadas, con trozos derrumbados y otros a punto de hacerlo. Tiene un radio de cincuenta metros de tierra estéril a su alrededor, además de que la rodea un silencio sepulcral y el olor a cenizas aún persiste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontación

La casa Stilinski solía ser una imponente casona de tres pisos, con paredes blancas impecables y un bonito techo rojo. Siempre había flores a su alrededor y de adentro salía olor a comida casera, además de que siempre había niños jugando en la puerta, bajo la atenta vigilancia de la abuela Stilinski, madre de Claudia.

Hoy es solo un esqueleto destartalado de maderas quemadas, con trozos derrumbados y otros a punto de hacerlo. Tiene un radio de cincuenta metros de tierra estéril a su alrededor, además de que la rodea un silencio sepulcral y el olor a cenizas aún persiste.

Cuando llegan no hay rastros de Stiles. El Jeep azul tampoco está, así que suponen que debe estar por el pueblo. Derek está a punto de sugerirle a Laura que regresen más tarde, pero cuando se gira a hablarle la ve con el ceño fruncido, olisqueando el aire.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta, comenzando a preocuparse.

—No lo sé, hay algo raro —es toda la respuesta que obtiene, y entonces Laura comienza a bordear la casa, como si buscara algo.

Su hermana se detiene en un círculo de tierra removida y, para sorpresa de Derek, se arrodilla y comienza a sacar la tierra con sus manos.

—¿Qué rayos haces?

—Hay algo aquí. Vamos, toma esa pala y ayúdame.

En otro momento Derek hubiese protestado, pero por como están las cosas decide hacerle caso a Laura, así que toma la pala que descansaba contra la pared y comienza a cavar.

Tardan quince minutos en encontrar algo: un bulto grande, envuelto en lo que parece ser un cuero viejo. Tras intercambiar una mirada con él para tomar valor, Laura abre el vulto.

Dentro hay un lobo. No, un lobo, _medio_.

Laura se ve aún más confundida que antes y Derek está igual, pero entonces nota una flor de Acónito cerca del pozo que acaban de abrir. Sabe lo que dicen del acónito, así que se acerca a investigar la planta y, cuando intenta agarrarla, nota que está atada a una cuerda.

—¿Laura?

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunta su hermana, aún mirando el lobo.

—Mira.

Laura se gira a mirarlo y entonces Derek comienza a tirar de la cuerda. Tira y tira, sacando más cuerda, la cual comienza a notar forma una espiral alrededor del lobo. Cuando saca el último trozo de cuerda, se gira para mirar nuevamente el animal muerto, pero no lo encuentra.

En su lugar está la mitad del cadáver un hombro.

Pegan los dos un respingo y Derek siente como la náusea comienza a treparle por la garganta,

—Derek… Derek, ese es el cuerpo que estaba en los bosques —le dice su hermana, alarmada.

—Tenemos que ir a avisarle a mamá —dice, sin poder despegar sus ojos del cuerpo—. Laura, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes, Stiles podría volver y…

—Rayos.

Tapan nuevamente el cuerpo para que Stiles no note nada y apenas terminan salen corriendo del bosque, conduciendo directo hacia la comisaría apenas llegan al auto.

***

Cuando llegan con su madre y medio cuartel de policía a la casa Stilinski, Stiles está sentado en los destartalados escalones de entrada, revisando algo en un celular. El hombre levanta la vista del aparato, mirándolos extrañado.

—¿Ocurre algo, Sheriff? —le pregunta a su madre, sin levantarse.

—Tenemos una orden para revisar tu patio, Stilinski —responde Talia, mostrándole el papel a Stiles.

El hombre asiente y le sonríe, una inocencia tan falsa en su rostro que Derek tiene ganas de bajarse del auto (en el cual su madre les ordenó quedarse) y comenzar a pelear.

—Por supuesto, Sheriff. Lamento el desorden, cualquiera diría que no he limpiado en años —bromea Stiles, pero a su madre no se le mueve un solo músculo del rostro.

La policía comienza a revisar los alrededores de la casa y Derek y Laura esperan con impaciencia a que lleguen al lugar del cuerpo. La pala está en el mismo lugar que la dejaron, la tierra no parece haber sido removida nuevamente, pero hay algo en la tranquilidad de Stiles que le inquieta.

—Algo anda mal —le dice a su hermana.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Míralo: parece demasiado tranquilo. Están a punto de encontrar un cuerpo en su patio, ¿por qué está tan tranquilo.

—Quizás está disimulando.

Derek niega con la cabeza. Tanta tranquilidad es extraña pero eso no es lo peor: Stiles los estaba esperando. No está seguro de por qué pero lo sabe y eso no le gusta nada. ¿Cómo es posible que supiera que iban a venir? ¿Acaso dejaron su olor y por eso Stiles lo dedujo?

Entonces decide algo que posiblemente sea una de las cosas más estúpidas que se le hayan ocurrido en la vida.

—Espérame aquí —le dice a Laura.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué…? ¡Derek!

Sin embargo Derek no la escucha y baja del auto, aprovechando que nadie los mira para acercarse a Stiles, que observa a los policías trabajar sentado sobre los escalones de entrada, de donde aún no se ha movido.

—Bueno, pero si es Derek Hale —exclama Stiles, girándose a mirarlo.

—¿Qué hiciste con el cuerpo? —pregunta, mostrándose lo más rudo posible. Sí, Derek es musculoso y de la misma estatura que Stiles, pero duda poder contra la fuerza de un hombre lobo. Sin embargo lo importante es que no se note que está asustado, ¿verdad?

—No sé de qué cuerpo hablas —dice Stiles, haciéndose el sorprendido—. No frunzas tanto el ceño, mini Hale, que se te va a quedar así.

—Sabemos que tú mataste a ese hombre y que lo enterraste aquí. Lo _vimos_ con Laura.

Entonces Stiles sonríe con suficiencia, como si hubiese atrapado a Derek.

—¿Estás diciendo que tú y tu hermana irrumpieron en mi propiedad y revisaron mi casa?

—¡No!

—Pero tu dijiste que tú y tu hermana vieron este supuesto cadáver, ¿cómo van a hacerlo si no estuvieron revisando mi patio?

—No, es que… nosotros —se traba al hablar, furioso con Stiles que además de ser un asesino juega con él—. Escucha, no te tengo miedo.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y finalmente se levanta de los escalones, acercándose a Derek. Su expresión deja de ser burlona, pasando a ser peligrosa.

—Y no soy yo del que deberías estar asustado. ¿Planeaban meterme en la cárcel? ¿Quién entonces va a asegurarse de que tu hermana no enloquezca en la siguiente luna llena y mate a alguien?

—Laura nunca haría eso. Ella no es como tú.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor, Derek, ¿tú qué sabes de mi?

—Sé lo suficiente, sé que… ¡auch! —no puede seguir hablando, porque de pronto aparece su madre, agarrándolo de la oreja y alejándolo de Stiles.

—Lamento mucho todo el problema, Stilinski —dice su madre, sin soltarlo—. Al parecer ha habido un enorme error, prometo que no se volverá a repetir. Si quiere levantar cargos…

—Nah, descuide, Sheriff, los chicos son así, ¿verdad? Mientras no se vuelva a repetir…

—Descuide, me aseguraré de que no sea así. Buenas tardes.

Su madre lo arrastra hasta el auto, sin soltarle la oreja, lo cual comienza a doler.

—¡Mamá!

—Silencio, Derek. Métete al auto, hablaré contigo y tu hermana cuando lleguemos a casa. Hasta entonces los quiero callados.

Derek obedece y, al meterse en el auto, me la expresión decaída de su hermana. Su madre está furiosa y nunca han sido buenos manejando eso.

***

Al llegar a casa se encuentran con Peter y Cora en el sofá, mirando repeticiones de _Doctor Who_. Su tío los mira y algo debe intuir, porque le dice a Cora que mejor sigan mirando en la televisión de su cuarto. Su hermana menor los mira preocupada, pero Laura niega con la cabeza, así que sube al segundo piso con Peter.

—Mamá… —comienza a decir Dere, pero Talia lo detiene, levantando una mano en señal de silencio.

—No. ¿Saben por todo lo que ha pasado Stiles Stilinski? Su familia murió en un incendio, niños, no ha regresado al pueblo desde entonces. ¿Y qué es lo primero que hacen apenas llega? ¡Acusarlo de homicidio!

—¡Pero, mamá…! —interrumpe Laura.

—¡Pero nada! Y ni siquiera voy a comenzar en lo humillante que es que mis propios hijos irrumpan en una propiedad privada y acusen injustamente a un pobre muchacho, no mucho más de ustedes, de matar a alguien. ¿En qué estaban pensando?

—¡Mamá, vimos el cuerpo! —intenta convencerla Derek, pero Talia niega con la cabeza.

—No quiero escuchar nada más de esto. Dejen en paz a Stiles Stilinski, ¿entendieron?

—¡Pero, mamá…!

—¿Entendieron?

Laura y Derek suspiran, derrotados.

—Entendimos.

***

—Al menos no los castigó —dice Cora, más tarde, cuando ya la han puesto al tanto.

Están los tres en el cuarto de sus hermanas, revisando los libros que consiguieron en la biblioteca sobre licantropía. Lydia les mandó un mensaje hace un rato de que tenía noticias, así que esperan que llegue en cualquier momento

—Alguien le debe de haber avisado —dice Derek, ignorando a su hermanita —, no hay otra explicación.

—¿Quizás nos olfateó y se dio cuenta de lo que íbamos a hacer? —sugiere Laura.

—Te fijaste que no hubiésemos dejado rastro, es imposible. Debe tener un infiltrado en la estación de policías. El problema es saber quién…

En ese momento Lydia entra en el cuarto, con expresión molesta.

—Odio a su tío, me pone los pelos de punta.

—Hola a ti también —dice Derek, haciendo que su amiga ponga los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, sí. Lo que sea. ¿Quieren saber sobre los Argent o no?

Eso llama la atención de los tres y pronto le hacen lugar a Lydia para que cuente todo lo que averiguó.

Aparentemente, están jodidos.


End file.
